A Past Long Forgotten
by Anzu
Summary: Yugi and his past, if you don't get that from the title. Chapter 3 is up! Please R&R!
1. The morning

Past Long Forgotten  
  
Chapter 1: The morning  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
I don't own Yu-gi-oh!, Thank you.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Yugi tossed in his bed, he felt so weird, like no one was there but someone was always watching him. He tried to lift his head to look at his alarm clock, but his efforts failed him, he had barley gotten any sleep in the last week.  
  
He kept trying to ignore his Yami, he didn't want another being living inside of him, it just didn't feel right. "Yugi, I know you must fell odd, but please, now that you have solved the puzzle, I am part of you, I am your past, I am your present, I am your future." Yami always tried to comfort Yugi, but Yugi never listened, he didn't like the idea of another being reading his mind, disturbing his thoughts.  
  
It seemed the only time that Yugi didn't think about his Yami, and what he might be able to do to him was when he was with Tea, Tristan, and Joey. Yugi was with his friends a lot because who would want to think about another being taking over your body.  
  
Yugi drifted back in to a light sleep and was soon awoken by his Grandpa knocking on his bedroom door telling him to come down stairs for breakfast. He pulled his feet out from under his cavers and set them on the cold floor, every morning he awoke to the same routine, he would drag himself into the bathroom, have a hot shower to wake him up, then, the best part of the morning, go down to his Grandpa's home cooked pancakes and beagles.  
  
"Hello." Yugi said as he was doing up the collar around his neck. "Hello Yugi." Yugi froze; it was the voice of his Yami. "Not now please, I want to eat breakfast." Yugi said to his Yami in his mind. "Yugi I must talk to you now, you have been avoiding talking to me, you must stop, it wont do you any good, I'm not a illness, I do not pass. If you continue to ignore me, you will be ignoring me for along time." His Yami sounded strict, but there was also a hint of sadness in his voice. "Yami, I'm sorry, I can't talk to you right now, I'm just not ready to except the fact that you live in me, it is to hard. I am sorry."  
  
That was the end of that conversation at the time being. Yugi went on to eat his breakfast, but suddenly he wasn't hungry. "Grandpa, I think I'm going to skip breakfast this morning, I just don't feel like eating." Yugi looked at his Grandpa. "You know Yugi, you don't need to loose any weight." Said his Grandpa with a chuckle, Yugi knew that he was joking. "I'm going to go meet Joey at the park, I think he wanted me to come play soccer today, I'll be back before supper." Yugi then ran out of the room and grabbed his brand new soccer ball, he had always liked soccer.  
  
As Yugi approached the park, he saw that the only one there was Tea, he wondered where everyone else was, Tristan and Joey lacked brain, but they were never late to play soccer.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- ~*~Thank you! It may be a little strange, but it is a start!~*~ 


	2. The small box

A past long forgotten  
  
Chapter 2: The small box  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
I don't own Yu-gi-oh! Bla bla bla. Thank you^___^  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
Yugi slowly walked towards the park, looking around, still not seeing Joey and Tristan in sight. "Tea, have you seen Joey or Tristaan?" Yugi asked as he walked up to her. "No, they said they would meet us here and that they had a surprise for us when they got here."  
  
Yugi and Tea waited for almost half an hour, until they saw both Joey and Tristan coming over the hill into the park. "Hey Yugi, we got something for you, it's really cool, we saw it at the local antique stare and couldn't help but buy it for you." Joey yelled across the field. Joey ran up to Yugi and handed him a small box. Yugi slowly opened it and looked inside. Inside was what looked like some Egyption antique, it also looked like it had some sort of story on it, smiling Yugi closed the small box. "Thanks guys, its pretty nifty looking." Said Yugi after shutting the box.  
  
"Lets play some soccer." In a second, Yugi had put all things out of his mind except for wanting to win this game of soccer. And win Yugi and Tea did, it was almost like Yugi felt stronger when he really wanted to win something.  
  
~*~Inside Yami's soul room~*~  
  
"Go Yugi go! Go Yugi go!." Yami loved it when Yugi played soccer because this is when Yami can see more games, being the King of Games and all, he just loved lending some of his strength to Yugi so he could win the game, he hated losing to any thing, or any one.  
  
~*~ Back outside playing soccer~*~  
  
"Ha!" I beat you guys again!" shouted Yugi. "Man Yugi, its like you have some super human strength or something when you play soccer." Said Tristan amazed. "I have a little help, if that's what you want to call it." laughed Yugi.  
  
So it wasn't all bad having another being inside of him, it had its perks, like how now no one could beat him at any game any more. He felt so powerful. But he still would rather not have Yami inside of him. Joey, Tristan, and Tea all came over to Yugi's after they had finished playing soccer. "Hey Grandpa, We will be up in my room." Said Yugi passing by his Grandpa and heading up the stairs with his friends to his room. That is when Yugi remembered the box, he slowly pulled it out of his pocket and set it on his bedside table.  
  
"Hey Yugi, you know I really shouldn't stay, I think my mom is Expecting me home for supper. But I'll stop by tomorrow morning." Said Joey " Ok Joey, I'll see you tomorrow morning." Said Yugi as Joey left the room. "Ya maybe I'll go too, Tristan wanna walk home with me?" said Tea getting up. "Ok, by guys, see you tomorrow."  
  
Then Yugi again found himself alone, he sat on his bed looking around, nothing in his room had ever changed since he could remember. Then Yugi's eye once again trailed to the small box sitting on his bedside table. He picked it up and opened it, this time he observed the item more carefully, it seemed to have hyroglyphics written all over it, Yugi reached his hand in the box to pick it up, then once he touched it, his eyes went into a glaze, and he found himself drifting off to sleep.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------~*~*~Ok so I love cliffhangers, hehehe, this chapter sounds sorta pointless but it does have a purpose^___^~*~*~ 


	3. The Arrival to a new Place

A Past Long Forgotten  
  
Chapter 3: The arrival to a new place  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
I don't own Yu-gi-oh! Do you really have to put this in every chapter?  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Yugi opened his eyes to find himself looking in a large mirror, he looked around, it seemed he was in some chamber, it looked old, yet it seemed lavish.  
  
Yugi looked back towards the mirror, realizing that he was dressed in some strange sort of outfit, it looked almost like something royalty would wear. After thuroly inspecting his new outfit in the mirror, his mind turned back into wonder. He started walking down the long chamber walls, it seemed they never ended, and he also never came to a door. After long time of walking Yugi came to a large door, the door almost looked like the picture that was on the item Joey had given him.  
  
Yugi pushed on the large door, and found that it was rather easy to open, once he slipped inside the door closed behind him. Once entered he saw two people kneeling on the ground before him, it looked like Tea, and Kaiba. "Oh man, hey guys, Tea where are we?" Asked Yugi "Sir, my name is Anzu, and we are in your temple." Tea looked at Yugi strangely. "What do you mean your name is Anzu, I think that you have lost Tea, like really, Anzu that's crazy!" Said Yugi laughing. "I am greatly sorry sir, I was not aware that you have chosen to call me that name." Said Tea still kneeling. "Ummm, well, um, Tea, or Anzu, I think I'm losing it, or your losing it, and why are you two kneeling, I'm not like a king or anything, man this is weird." Said Yugi looking at them. "With deep apologies sir, we know that you do not like to be addressed as a pharaoh, but it is only our duty to serve you, for you are our pharaoh and you deserve the greatest of all respect." Said Kaiba getting off of his knees and bowing his head to Yugi. "Um, well, why are you calling me a pharaoh? This really is not making sense, are you guys playing some sort of trick on me, and getting back to where we are, what do you mean were in "my" temple, I don't own anything of the sort, you know I live on top of my Grandpa's shop." Yugi was now starting to get frustrated. "Sir I think that I will take you to your room so that you can get some rest, I know it has been a hard day for you, you must regain your mental stability, the shadow games are at their highest of power at the moment and we need you to help protect all of our people, they are all counting on you to stop the shadow games from disturbing the city." Said Tea now also on her feet.  
  
Not another word was spoken as Tea beckoned Yugi towards the door, Yugi not knowing what to do or say just followed. She seemed to be leading him up many different chamber ways and around many bends, Yugi wished that she would slow down so he could look at all the art the lined that was carved into all of the walls, but he did not suggest it.  
  
They appeared through a door into a large room, furnished in beds and chairs of gold, the finest of silk curtains, and many wonderful looking objects that Yugi's inside just itched to explore. Tea pored Yugi a glass of fine wine and handed it to him. "You know that if you have any desire, I am here to serve you sir." She then bowed and left the room.  
  
Yugi was confused, but right now all he could think about was looking at some of the objects that were scattered about his room.  
  
He walked over to the far corner to what looked like a desk, he slowly opened one of the drawers and found that it was filled with what looked like items to right with, in the next drawer many written papers that Yugi failed to understand. Yugi explored his, well the room he was in until there was nothing else to explore.  
  
Yugi sat himself down on the soft bed and wondered what exactly was going on, Tea and Kaiba treating him like royalty, "his" temple, and the strange clothes that he was now wearing.  
  
After a long while of his mind being in a deep thought he slowly drifted off to sleep, or a gentle rest if that is what you want to call it, and by the way, he also wondered what the heck the shadow games were, but he thought he would have to figure that out later, now was time to sleep, not think.  
  
~*~*~ Well the end of another chapter, I think this story is starting to actually go somewhere^_^!~*~*~ 


	4. The realization

A Past Long Forgotten  
  
Chapter 4: The realization  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
I do not own Yu-gi-oh! I never have, I never will. Thank you.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Yugi awoke the next morning to find that there was a whole new outfit lying at the foot of the bed. Yugi assuming that it was for him to wear, put it on and found that it was even more interesting than the last outfit he had on.  
  
Once Yugi had finished dressing he left the room, he tried to remember where he had followed Tea the night before, but there was no use, there were to many turns and hallways.  
  
Yugi decided that he would just find a door and see what was on the other side, and that he did, he came to a door more beautiful than the last and with some trouble pushed the large door open. Yugi I found that he was in a large room that looked like a dining hall of some sort, he noticed that at the end of one of the long tables were about five or six figures, Yugi approached them.  
  
"Being the year 657 I proclaim that we must sign a new council." Said one of the figures. "Um, excuse me, but can I ask where I may be?" said Yugi. At once all the men were kneeling down on the floor. "We beg your forgiveness great pharaoh, we did not mean to discuss such matters without your say." Said another one of the men. "What are you talking about, and are telling me that it is the 657? That's crazy, it's the 2002."Said Yugi. "Um, sir I am sorry, but it is the year 657, and you as the pharaoh have to discuss great matters with us. " Said a man. Yugi then came to a great realization, he was in fact not in Japan anymore, he was in Egypt, in the year 657.  
  
Yugi turned and ran out of the room, leaving the five men confused. "This can't be true, It's impossible to travel back in time, it's just not right."  
  
Then Yugi remembered. "The item, the puzzle, they must have token me here, they must have made me my Yami, Oh, this really isn't good. I have to find a way back to Japan, but for now I guess that I'll have to pretend that I actually am the pharoh of Egypt." Yugi's mind was racing, these shadow games, he had to protect people from them, so he decided to go find out exactly what these shadow games were.  
  
He came to what looked like the same door that he had first came in when he had arrived in this place, so he entered. Just as he had expected Tea was in there looking out of one of the large windows.  
  
"Um, Tea, I mean Anzu, I'm trying to figure out this whole Shadow game issue, and I have come to seek you for advice, I feel you really know what you talk about." Yes thought Yugi to himself, try to sound like royalty. "Sir I would be honored to help you, come with me and we will find a better place to discuss this issue."  
  
She then left the room and just as the night before, Yugi hurried to catch up, he didn't want to get lost and look really suspicious. Anzu lead him into a large what looked like a library, there were thousands of books, all written in hieroglyphics.  
  
"What do you request help with Yami, I am open for ideas." Said Anzu. "Yami? Oh I mean, I would like you to explain to me the shadow games, I need another point of view to really get a good control of the situation." Yes that sounded good, pretend that he already knew what they were but needed a different point of view. "Well sir, I find the shadow games to be a very disastrous kind of well, game. I also think that the power of the shadow games has been responsible for some of the disaster happening around Egypt at this point in time. I guess that's what I think the shadow games are." She looked worried that her words weren't good enough. "Thank you very much! Now the people of Egypt want me to fix this problem by getting rid of the shadow games, is that correct." Haha make it look like he is simply questioning his motive. "Yes that is correct." Said Anzu. "I give you the greatest of thanks. That is all." Said Yugi thinking he sounded very professional.  
  
Anzu got up and left the library. Yugi tried to figure out his situation, how could he stop these horrible shadow games if he barley knew what they were. But Yugi was soon to find out.  
  
A man looking very distressed ran into the library. "Oh sir, Yami, The shadow games, they are here, they are reeking havoc upon us, please you must stop them. Then the man fell to the ground. "This is bad, this is very bad." Yugi now left the room in search of a way to help. How could he help?  
  
~*~*~Now I'm getting somewhere! Stay toned for the next chapter that is soon to be here. ^_^~*~*~ 


End file.
